To the rescue
by finnberry9
Summary: The unknown had kidnapped finn mcmissile and it's up holley and her friends to save finn before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Mater, lightning and sally followed holley and they all went to siddeley.

"Siddeley I'm here. Do you know how finn got carnapped?" said holley

"No I don't holley but you might want check the footage."

Holley had transfer the footage to her hologram. When the transfer was complete the four of the, saw the footage._ Finn was doing his spy work when the light turned off and the ramp had open. A car had made finn unconscious and carnapped finn. But before he escaped he taped a note to the camera._ The note reads:_ If you want finn mcmissile meet me tomorrow at a dark alley and I will give you your precious partner. Your enemy The Unknown._

__When the footage had ended they all idle there thinking what to do to save finn.

"Oh no this terrible i have to go and save finn but I also have to fight the unknown what do I do?" said holley

"Shoot himself holley we'll go with you."

"No mater I can't cause you and your friend lives in danger just because of me."

"Well dad gum mis holley you and finn are our friend and we never leave a friend behind."

"Thank you mater thank you all!"

"Group hug!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um mis holley not to bother you but um how are you going to find finn?"

"Easy mater I have a device located in finn and I can track him to where his now."

"Whoa that is cool mis holley!"

Siddeley had flew holley and her friends to a small town. There they drove to the dark alley as requested. They have found a car covered with a black cape and had found finn covered with dents,marks,and scratches. He was hanging down towards a huge fire. Holley and the gang watch in horror seeing finn like that.

The car took off the black cape and revealed a black,shiny zl1 camaro with red eyes and white sharp teeth.

"Well,well,well holley shiftwell bringing your friends I never knew you were such a coward." said the unknown

"She didn't have to bring us we came with her!" said sally

"Oh were you scared that your pity friend would die alone."

none of them said a word.

"That what I thought!"

"Just shut up and give us finn!" said holley

"Oh yeah honey that is not going to happen because I'm going to kill finn and you and I see I'm also going to kill your friends so they won't tell anyone about this!"

"Why, why do you want to kill finn!"

"Well let see he is the one who killed my father, and my family and he locked me up in prison so my revenge is to kill him and his loved ones!"

"You'll never get the chance!" said holley. She took out her taser

"If you even try to hurt me I will cut this rope and he will fall to this pit of fire and you'll watch him being burn alive."

This was harder than holley thought ,she had to think of a plan.

"What are we going to do mis holley?"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." Holley looked around to think of a plan.

"Mater."

"Yes?"

"Your tow cable can reach up to 2 feet right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have a plan."

While holley and mater were discussing the plan. The unknown was talking to finn.

"I thought you said friendship can be a dangerous line of work mcmissile? Now look where your friends ended up now."

"If you try to hurt them I will hurt you more the you'll ever know."

"Yeah you will."

"Ready mater?"

"Ready."

"All right ,unknown,we waited long enough,free finn."said holley driving up close to him.

"Remember if you hurt me finn will get burn."

"I don't think so."

Holley had taser the unknown but before she taser him he threw the knife and it cut the rope,finn was falling to his death.

"Mater now!"

Mater had threw his cable towards finn and had captured him.

"No!" yelled the unknown

The unknown had push holley towards the fire,only her rear end had burn finn had save her. Finn's grappling hooks had gotten the unknown's bumper and pulled him to the fire. They all watch him being burn.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled mater

* * *

I really try this time to make it sound better and again I apologized for the grammar I didn't have time to check it well I hope you love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once siddeley had drop off holley, finn, and the others,mater had took finn to Ramon's shop to get fixed up. Everybody were looking at finn with faces of shockness. They couldn't believe how much pain finn had gotten to. When finn was all fixed up, holley, mater, lightning, and sally had taken finn to a dark room so that nobody could hear them what they were to talk about.

"Tell us what happen finn we'll understand." said holley

"Okay so after I was kidnapped the unknown had taken me to this dark room just like this one."

_Flashback _

_The unknown was talking to finn about what did he do about his life after he had locked him up. He also told him if he has friends or ever united with family members. When finn refused to talk about it the unknown have to hit finn with a rope chain. When finn had to lie ,the unknown had to pound him with a hammer. Then the unknown did some horrible things to finn _(which I don't want to talk about).

_End of flashback._

Everyones mind just went blank after what finn had talked about. Finn was actually scared for the first time. Out of all the dangers of being killed this is one of the frightening fights he has ever been to.

"Oh my gosh finn were sorry we couldn't been there earlier to save you. I should have been there watching you. From now on we'll always have to check on each other."

"Thank you Holley but we are always together on missions,I think we got that cover."

"Oh well alright then if you insist."

"And also don't blame on yourself I could have save myself too but since I got to scared to do that I couldn't do it."

"Awwwww hey you all know what that means. GROUP HUG!"

"Ouch I'm still in pain here."

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I did my best to make this story sound good. Well se you guys later.


End file.
